


Waiting for You

by roseangel013



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Justice League
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseangel013/pseuds/roseangel013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal asks Bruce a question and he wants an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

> So vampygurl402 sent me a prompt fill for a Hal/Bruce request from ff.net and I got really excited. Call me overeager all you want, because I know it. I have wanted to see what kind of ideas people have for possible stories; it’s really interesting writing on someone else’s idea (what someone tells me they want to see). Vampygurl402, I hope you like it.
> 
> BTW: The characters might be a little OOC, depending on how you look at it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of its characters. Only my own; I make no profit from my works.

The first time he asks, the answer is immediate. Bruce doesn’t need to think about it or consider anything at all.

“No.”

“Give me one good reason why not.”

“Too complex.”

Hal scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “Something is too complex for Batman? There’s a shocker.”

“Not enough time.” Bruce hasn’t looked up from his work on the Batcompter, not even when the other came in 10 minutes ago. He is so close to cracking this case and Hal is _really_ distracting.

“B, those are just excuses.” Hal sighs, leaning against the back of Bruce’s chair.

The typing and clicking continues; it’s obvious that this topic is closed for discussion.

For now.

* * *

 

The second time he asks, the League has just come back from a mission on a world somewhere off in the Andromeda galaxy. A civil war between the natives; one of the generals called and asked for the Earth heroes’ help. It took three days there (two weeks back home) to settle the disagreement.

Bruce is tired and ready to get back to the familiar comfort of Gotham and her inhabitants.

“No.”

“Why not this time?” Hal groans following Bruce over to the teleporters.

“For one thing, I’m tired and ready to get in my bed. The only reason I went on that mission is because Superman forced me to.” Bruce sighs, exhaustion and frustration evident in his voice, but Hal ignores the secondary emotion.

“It wouldn’t have to be now. It could be sometime soon. Later on in the week or something.” Hal tries to persuade.

Bruce pauses on the teleport platform, Hal stopping just behind him. The Green Lantern hopes that he has finally gotten through to the Gothamite, until he speaks again.

“Answer is still no.” Is the last thing he says before vanishing in a light of white.

* * *

 

The third time is the same as the first two, unsuccessful. Same is the fourth, fifth, and sixth. Bruce hoped that after all the time that had passed, Hal would get the message, but the green clad hero keeps coming back time and time again. Almost seeming more persistent than the last.

He has tried everything he could possibly do to get the man to leave him alone. Turned him down in every way possible. He actually considers disappearing all together, but Gotham needs him and that would be cowardly.

Maybe the best way to get Hal to leave him alone is to give him what he wants. So the seventh time the Lantern comes, right after Batman has stopped an attempted robbery, he says. “Fine.”

Hal is still going on about all the reasons why Bruce should say yes before he realizes what the other man has uttered.

“What?” Hal asks with a dumbfound expression.

Bruce rolls his eyes at the look, a smirk playing at his lips. He loves doing that to people.

“I said, fine, I’ll do it.”

Hal realizes how he looks at that moment and fixes his posture, clearing his throat. “What made you change your mind?”

“I figured you wouldn’t leave me alone until I gave you what you wanted. It’s been months and I would rather get this over with than have to here you ask me every day for the rest of my life.”

A goofy grin drew on Hal’s lips at that. He most defiantly wouldn’t have given up until he got a yes. And he was willing to wait because everyone knows how stubborn Bats can be.

“So, I’ll pick you up Friday night, around 7.” Bruce states, heading back to the Batmobile.

“Oh no you don’t,” Next thing Bruce knew, he’s trapped in a green glowing lasso. “I asked you out, I’m picking you up and taking you out.”

“That’s not how it works. I don’t get taken out, I court others.” Bruce narrows his eyes as Hal walks around so they’re face to face.

“Well technically, I asked you out, and the one who asks generally courts.” Hal smirks, knowing that he has this one.

The white lenses in Bruce’s cowl narrow further. “Not with me.”

The smirk on Hal’s face doesn’t waver in the slightest at the, now, Batglare which makes Bruce a bit nervous. But he would never let it show. He’s the goddamn Batman, he isn’t gonna let Hal Jordan of all people make him nervous. Though when the other man leans closer so their breaths mingle close together, if Clark were here, he would deny the slight acceleration in his heart rate and the hitch in his breath.

“I’m not really giving you much of a choice here Bats. You made me wait for you, now we do things my way.” With a simple kiss to Bruce’s lips, Hal takes his leave (smirk still firmly in place), leaving a studded Batman alone in the alley.


End file.
